


A Little Flame

by lilolilyrae



Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [10]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Quỳnh surprises Andy with a birthday treat.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980067
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	A Little Flame

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday! So I'm writing myself the birthday fluff I won't have myself irl bc a) quarantine and b) no wifey lmfao  
> (actually it's 2am and I should rly go to bed, but, birthday just started! no sleepy!)

Andy wakes up to a warm bed and the sun shining through the window, but the spot next to her is empty and cold.

Pushing her hair out of her face, she blinks herself awake- and sees Quỳnh enter the room, carefully hiding something behind her back.

“Hmm?” Andy asks sleepily, making Quỳnh smile as she walks closer and crawls onto the bed. Andy smirks and beckons her closer for a kiss.

“Happy Birthday,” Quỳnh whispers into her ear and pulls away before Andy can kiss her or quite comprehend what she just said.

“Mh?” Andy asks, confused, as Quỳnh pulls a cupcake with a lit candle in the middle from behind her back.

Andy blinks. “…don’t burn the house down,” she says to avoid the topic of _Birthdays_. Because, really?

“That’s what Nile already told me,” Quỳnh replies with a chuckle. “And I won’t if you blow it out now and make a wish.”

Andy raises an eyebrow, but she does sit up properly to take the cupcake.

 _I don’t ever want this to end_ , she thinks as she blows out the little flame.

“Wish for something?” Quỳnh asks her. Andy just shrugs, but Quỳnh gives her a knowing smile.

“I know neither of us knows our real birthdays,” she says as she settles in next to her and tugs her chin over Andromache’s shoulder, “and neither do we know how old we are. But I like these modern traditions that come with birthdays.”

“So you just picked one for me?” Andy asks, giving Quỳnh an amused look, as much as she can look at her out of the corner of her eyes.

Quỳnh hums in agreement and presses a kiss to Andromache’s cheek. “You can pick one for me. Now eat your cake.”

“I’m pretty sure this is called a muffin. And I want a kiss, first.”

“Cupcake, if anything, and Nile says- _mmhf_!”

Quỳnh is interrupted by Andy‘s lips pressing to her own, and she has to laugh into the kiss. Andy grins brightly herself, sets the cupcake down on the bedside table with one hand and pushes Quỳnh under herself in one motion.

“I think I can decide how to celebrate my birthday myself,” she murmurs before kissing her way down Quỳnh’s body.

“You will not hear me complaining if that is how you- _aah!”_

And then, neither of them manages to speak for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I take payment for this fic in kudos, comments, fanart and 'inspired by' fanfiction!


End file.
